


B is for Breeding

by shieldslut



Series: The Smutty ABC's [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Peter Parker, Breeding, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, NSFW Art, NSFW Fanart in Second Chapter, Omega Peter Parker, Rimming, Self-Lubrication, Slight Cum Inflation, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:54:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23276671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shieldslut/pseuds/shieldslut
Summary: Peter's in heat, but, luckily for him, Steve is always eager to help his mate out.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Steve Rogers
Series: The Smutty ABC's [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667692
Kudos: 340





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for this pairing, but there is such a lack of Steve/Peter that I wanted to do what I could to help fix that! I hope you enjoy, please leave a comment or kudos if you do <3

Steve staggered when he opened the door to the apartment- It was like running into a brick wall of heat-scent, a wave of sweet cherries and almonds overwhelming his senses. He felt his cock twitch in his jeans, an immediate response to the smell of his needy Omega.

He practically slammed the door behind him, locking it as he did, before slipping his shoes off and half-running towards their shared bedroom, confident that Peter would be waiting there for him, already heat-flushed and slick for his Alpha.

Sure enough, he was greeted by the sight of Peter, naked and sprawled across the bed, when he walked in the room. The Omega was asleep, somehow finding a moment of rest before his heat hit in earnest, and all he could think of was getting knotted. 

He was a vision, curly hair damp with sweat already, and a beautiful flush spreading across his cheeks and chest- his cock was half-hard where it lay across his thigh, and the smell of slick was heavy in the air. His mating bite stood out starkly against his neck, the flesh red and scarred in the shape of the Alpha’s bite, and Steve felt a surge of primal instinct and lust rush through him.

He stripped off his clothes, cock already hard and leaking in the cool air of the bedroom, before moving to crawl over the Omega, balancing over him on his forearms, and positioning his mouth over Peter’s neck. 

Steve began to press gentle kisses against Peter’s neck, lightly rutting against the soft thigh that was pressed between his own. The Omega stirred slightly, a whimper escaping him as he came to awareness. In response, Steve began to bite at his neck, beginning to suck marks into the delicate flesh.

“Steve?” Peter murmured, voice hazy and slurred.

The Alpha pulled back to look at him, grinning at the Omega’s half open, unfocused eyes and pretty blush spread across his cheeks.

“Hey baby,” He purred, “Got home n’ found you in heat, you feelin’ okay?”

Steve captured his lips in a gentle kiss before he could answer, swiping his tongue against the Omega’s lower lip before pulling back.

“Mmmm,” Peter moaned, lazily pushing his hips up against Steve, brushing his now hard and leaking cock against the Alpha’s toned stomach, “‘M horny, Daddy, feel so slick…”

“I can tell, sweetheart, can smell it on you,” Steve replied, kissing down Peter’s neck to lap at one of his nipples, biting at the sensitive flesh and relishing in the keen it wrought from the Omega’s mouth.

“You want me to help you out with that, baby? You want me to fuck you, knot you real good?” the Alpha questioned, looking up at Peter with a smirk spread across his face.

Peter nodded frantically, whining high in his throat before replying, “Please, Daddy, wan’ it so bad, want you to breed me, please!”

“Hmm,” Steve rumbled, kissing his way down Peter’s body, sucking marks into his pale skin as he went, “Daddy’s gonna take real good care of you baby, gonna knot you up, fuck you full of my pups… Gonna eat that sweet hole first though, doll, gotta make my boy feel good.”

Steve slid his hands under the Omega’s thighs, pushing them upwards to expose his pink, leaking, hole- his cock twitching at the scent that overwhelmed his senses.

Peter grabbed his knees, keeping himself exposed and open for the Alpha’s ministrations, already whimpering at the thought of his tongue in his hole.

“Fuckin’ beautiful, baby,” Steve groaned, leaning in to lick a stripe across his twitching hole, moaning at the taste, Peter’s own unique muskiness blending with the sweetness of his slick, cherries and almonds bursting across his tongue. Peter keened at the attention, pushing back against the Alpha in a silent plea for more.

Steve lapped eagerly at the opening, slurping up the slick that was flooding his mouth. He fucked his tongue in and out of his hole, grinning at the cry it wrenched from his Omega, desperate as he was to be filled.

“Please, Daddy! Wan’ you so bad, please!” Peter cried, tears welling in his eyes as he sank further into the desperation of his heat.

“You’ve got me, sweetheart,” Steve murmured, pulling back from the Omega’s hole, chin slick and messy with his slick, “’S this not enough for you? Does Daddy’s greedy little boy want more?”

“Need your knot, please Daddy! Need you to breed me!” Peter whined, attempting to break out of his Alpha’s hold, and role onto his knees to present for him.

“Greedy little boy,” Steve chuckled, allowing the Omega to flip himself over, cushioning his head on his folded arms, and arching his back to present his hole for the Alpha, for his knot.

“That’s it sweetheart,” the Alpha murmured, kneeling behind the Omega, and rutting his leaking cock across his hole, “Daddy’s gonna take care of you, fuck that little hole full’a my pups.”

Peter keened, attempting to arch his back even further, to entice the Alpha’s cock into him. In response, Steve gripped the base of his cock, just below his already swelling knot, and slowly pushed inside the welcoming opening, baring his teeth and growling at the sensation.

The Omega’s breath hitched, whining high in his throat at the intrusion, and the slick that rushed out of him in response. He finally felt complete, the burning fire inside of him quelled to a smolder at the promise of a knot.

Steve leaned over the trembling and moaning Omega, relishing the way he felt underneath him, small and delicate and _his_. He groaned at the thought, biting down on Peter’s mating bite, the true sign of the claim on the other, as he fucked his hips in and out of the Omega.

The sound of slapping skin filled the room, the smell of both of their arousals rising, Steve’s own scent of musky pine and ocean water mixing with the sweetness of Peter’s.

“That’s it, baby,” Steve growled into the Omega’s ear, “Fuckin’ take it, take my cock, feels so fuckin’ good and tight for me.”

He was fucking into him almost animalistically, chasing his knot, and Peter’s own fulfillment. The Omega was whining and moaning almost nonsensically, unaware of everything except for the cock inside of him, and the Alpha covering him.

“Want you to ride me doll, gonna make you work for Daddy’s knot,” Steve groaned, shifting backwards to sit down, and pulling the petite Omega with him. Peter keened at the movement, hands scrabbling to find purchase, before settling one arm across the Alpha’s broad shoulders.

“Daddy!” Peter whined, helpless to move himself, overwhelmed as he was by the thick of his heat.

“C’mon, baby, show Daddy how much you want it, how much you want his pups inside’a you,” Steve growled, thrusting his hips up roughly, causing the Omega to bounce with his movement.

Peter keened, slowly beginning to grind against the Alpha, bouncing as best as he could on his thick cock. He could feel his knot swelling against his rim, and he began to move in earnest, movements faltering as Steve moved a hand to pinch at his red and swollen nipples.

The Omega could feel his orgasm building, and he was certain that he would erupt as soon as the Alpha’s knot breached him, whether he touched his cock or not.

“Please, Daddy,” He whimpered, “‘M so close, need your knot, _please_!”

“Yeah? You're gonna get it, doll,” Steve growled, “Daddy’s gonna fuckin’ breed that sweet little hole.”

Peter moaned at the thought, at the promise, turning his head to catch Steve’s mouth in a sloppy kiss, that was more tongue than anything else.

The Alpha’s hips stuttered, thrusting up roughly against the Omega as his knot swelled rapidly, finally popping it inside of him as he growled out his orgasm. Peter practically screamed at the sensation, his own orgasm rushing through him at the sensation of the Alpha’s knot stretching him out.

He could feel Steve’s cum filling him, plugged inside by his knot, and causing his stomach to gently bulge outwards.

“Fuck, babydoll,” Steve groaned, grinding his hips against Peter as the last of his cum spilled inside of him, “Look at you, so fuckin’ full, gonna be so pretty all full’a my pups…”

Peter whined sleepily, resting his weight against the Alpha, sated and tired now that he had been knotted. The Alpha chuckled warmly, shifting them so they could lay down, content to watch over the Omega as he rested before the next wave of his heat washed over him.


	2. Art [NSFW]

[](https://ibb.co/2YJHSPd)


End file.
